FAT FACTShttp://withawonder.wikia.com/wiki/Fat Facts?venotify=created
' ' **************** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #34320 @withawonder is a NATIONAL HERO, he blocked the ballistic nuclear missile with his gut from hitting Hawaii on Saturday January 13, 2018. Government covered the event and dismissed it as a false alarm. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************************ ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #340 @withawonder has a 6-Pack of Stomachs. He also claims he has sexy nipples and is hot. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************************ ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1340 @withawonder makes a solid $30,000 dollars a year doing his stream, $25,000 goes to his stomach. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************************ ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #340 @withawonder has a rat infestation you can see it in this clip. https://clips.twitch.tv/EndearingSilkyMonitorNotATK ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************************ ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3430 @withawonder falls asleep on his live Twitch stream and wakes himself up when he farts. Watch clip below: https://clips.twitch.tv/FriendlyAlertCourgetteTakeNRG ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3440 @withawonder has consumed more food than 50% of the kids in Africa combined ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #320 @withawonder has lost 532 lbs since he started streaming and is now sitting at 364 lbs as of today! ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #953 @withawonder has to reach his right arm over his gut in order to type on the keyboard. This activity burns 100 calories per word. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #953 @withawonder is a National Hero, he killed Osama Bin Laden and ate him, but the other guy took the credit and the Government pretended his body was casted to sea as a cover up. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************** ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #953 @withawonder has an IQ of 230, he had to google what Disney XD stood for. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1953 @withawonder is not a titty streamer, his small nipples disqualify him from that category. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9183 When @withawonder drives his fat jiggles at illegal speeds of 80 mph. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9183 @withawonder ’s car cries when he sees him because he knows the painful ride that is to come. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #913 @withawonder claims he is allergic to salads, fruits, and greens because they make his stomach hurt with hunger pains. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #913 @withawonder famous quotes "Diet is something everyone thinks they understand, but most people really don’t." ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #13 @withawonder ‘s couch is his playground ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #13 @withawonder feeds 9 times a day. 12AM - 3AM - 6AM - 9AM - 12PM - 3PM - 6PM - 9PM - 12AM. Follow and Subscribe! #Feast ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1 @withawonder actually knows the way! ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #832 @withawonder wants to upgrade to a couch with a toilet with a side lever to flush it all down! ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #32 @withawonder is a retired couch tester. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #132 @withawonder takes up 12% of the human population. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1332 @withawonder is ok with chicks with dicks as long as they are hot like him. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1332 @withawonder thinks fat girls are digusting and should be ashamed of themselves. He is currently looking for a fit girl who likes to wash dishes for him. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1332 Twitch IRL has made @withawonder a God with Money, Power, and Bitches. Bitch count is still at 0. Lets try to get to 1. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1362 When @withawonder uses his Ultimate Ability he can eat a WHOLE Pizza with 3 toppings and a chicken wing in a single bite. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1362 @withawonder has 100% complete Map Awareness in League of Legends because his fat reaches far and wide. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #13132 @withawonder Does not fuck on the first date. He fucks on the first Text. There has not been any texting yet though.——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1232 @withawonder giggles like the Pillsbury Doughboy when you poke his belly.——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ****** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9841 @withawonder is about to get banned for talking about a banned streamer named Ice Poseidon on his Twitch stream. This will probably be his last Fat Fact.——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ****** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #5843 @withawonder Does not remember what his penis looks like. His mom has to help him go to the bathroom and relieve his pressure.——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #69 @withawonder gets HIGH on his own supply of Armpit sweat straight into his nose. He rubs both sweaty armpits with hands and shoves it in his face. Watch Clip: https://clips.twitch.tv/ImpartialBigJalapenoOpieOP ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #369 @withawonder has to take several breaks during his eating session in order to catch his breath and release some gas. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #69 @withawonder is a weight loss expert that demonstrates the terrible effects of overeating, he has 100% success with all his subscribers who follow his weight loss philosophy. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #69 @withawonder and Simon were in the middle of havi… ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #13562 @withawonder used to fap after reading each !fatfact but his mom walked in on his fap session and poured water all over him and kicked him out of the house. Watch the clip below: https://clips.twitch.tv/SpinelessSlickLocustDoritosChip ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1332 @withawonder favorite League of Legends characters are Gragas and Urgot because they remind him of when he was thinner. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ****************** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3143 @withawonder is a descendant of Gragas and performs as his stunt double. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ****************** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3943 @withawonder is banned from riding electric shopping carts, he cost Walmart $8932.42 in floor repairs after sinking the tires into the concrete ground during his last shopping trip. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ****************** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3943 @withawonder is shopping for mouse traps so he can have crispy rat treats for midnight snacks. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ****************** ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3943 @withawonder is actually not fat, he is actually just one big tumor.——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' *************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #843 @withawonder favorite food is vanilla ice cream mixed with mayonnaise. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9143 withawonder’s father did not leave him, he was eaten by @withawonder ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9143 @withawonder burns fat by placing his hot laptop on his belly, but the burning fat smell makes him hungry so he continues to eat more. This is the fat cycle of life. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #9333 @withawonder touches his penis and then his face in order to spread his ringworm fungus and herpes all over his body. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1563 @withawonder quickly becomes hungry while playing League of Legends and begins to troll and lose in order to return to his couch and eat. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #563 @withawonder has a constant erection but covers it with his boner pillow. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #833 When @withawonder stops to stare at the camera, he will look deep into your soul and think about the last time he ate and how hungry he is at the current time. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #93 @withawonder commands Alexa to order Dominos Pizza 5 times a day with a 2 Liter of Diet Coke - because he is on a diet. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #393 @withawonder has a side butt but it does not have an asshole you can make love to. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #393 @withawonder is the World Record holder of most hours laying on the couch streaming on Twitch. He is also the World Record holder for most pillows turned from white to brown during a live Twitch stream. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #39 @withawonder eats 5,000 calories in one sitting so he does not have to eat for the rest of the day. Unless he gets hungry again then he eats another 5,000 calories just to make sure he actually ate enough. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #319 @withawonder is NOT gay, his boyfriend Simon is. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #2329 When @withawonder eats his hourly feast, his viewers go up. 1 viewer = 10 calories eaten. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #329 @withawonder thinks USB 3.0 is black because it’s faster than 2.0 which is white. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #29 @withawonder is a Hollywood Movie Star, he has been casted in Films such as Gordy, Babe, and his latest Oka! ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #549 @withawonder role models include Peter Griffin, The Nutty Professor, and Jonah Hill before he lost weight. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #239 @withawonder does not wear a seatbelt when he drives. Because the probability of him flying out of the car window is 0%. Also the seatbelt doesn’t stretch to fit over his stomach. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #239 @withawonder burned his asshole by eating Jalapeños. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' *************** ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #8243 @withawonder sits on pillows to relieve the pressure from his hemorrhoids on his asshole. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ************* ' ' ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #3239 @withawonder has been to Prison before, he was accused of attempted murder for shooting a Panda Express employee, but it was just one of his shirt buttons blowing off after complaining they forgot his Teriyaki sauce. After investigation he was released on fat probation with a 2,000 calorie restriction he continues to maintain as you can see. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #2139 @withawonder does not wear a shirt, he wears a mumu. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #239 @withawonder wears a pink woman’s thong because he cannot find men's underwear that stretches to his size. It is also edible which serves him as a snack after 5 days of use. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #2439 When Panda Express forgets to remind @withawonder about his Teriyaki sauce he demands a free meal coupon to make up for their mistakes. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #239 @withawonder creates victory with light leadership. He’s trying to win at life. He feels sad thoughts when he loses. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #1239 @withawonder graduated from Couch University with High Fat Honors and a Masters degree, he currently holds a job in his living room couch. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts! ' ' ************* ——————————————————————— TwitchRPG FatFact #239 @withawonder is scared of dogs not because he’s afraid of them, but because he ate his best friend Buddy, a 3 year old Pug while it was taking a nap one evening. ——————————————————————— type !fatfact for more Fat Facts!